Vol de territoire
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles est amoureux de Lydia depuis tellement longtemps que Derek trouve ça complètement stupide et insensé. Jusqu'au jour où Lydia décide de sortir avec Stiles, pour de vrai. Et que c'est Derek qui devient complètement insensé. Stydia et Stek non réciproque . Cela se focalise surtout sur les pensés de Derek donc n'ayez pas peur.


**Titre : **Vol de territoire.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stydia et Stek non réciproque.

**Note :** je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de spoils.

* * *

Stiles était plutôt mignon, drôle, loyal, c'était un bon copain et un type adorable. Si on lui pardonnait son hyperactivité et qu'on saluait sa vivacité d'esprit et sa grande intelligence, on pouvait dire que Stiles était le genre de garçon vraiment intéressant qui aurait gagné à être mieux connu de la gente féminine.

C'était parfois à se demander comment Lydia qu'il avait regardé et aimé durant des années avait fait pour ne même pas remarquer sa présence et son existence. Il était tout de même rare de garder aussi longtemps l'attention d'un garçon, mais Stiles était fidèle (un peu trop fidèle), il avait décidé que ce serait elle et personne d'autre. Quitte à devoir attendre et attendre et attendre encore. Un jour il supplanterait tous les Jackson de la terre dans le cœur de Lydia et ce jour là il saurait qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre.

Du point de vue de Derek, ce môme était juste complètement insensé. Quel était l'intérêt de s'accrocher à une personne pendant aussi longtemps ? Qu'est ce que cela allait lui rapporter ? D'autant plus qu'il ne semblait avoir aucune chance. Lydia ne voyait que Jackson même après tout ce que Stiles avait fait pour elle, pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner ?

Derek était assez sûr de lui pour penser ces choses et trouver Stilinski assez ridicule.

C'est pour ça qu'il tomba de haut quand tout fier de lui l'adolescent vint lui annoncer ce qui lui arrivait. En fait à la base, ce n'était pas vraiment à Derek, qu'il venait l'annoncer, mais à Scott qui se trouvait avec l'Alpha à ce moment là. Mais voilà il se pavanait, comme un paon. Derek aurait pu voir les plumes colorés lui pousser au cul tellement il brillait de joie.

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Lydia.

McCall lui demanda plus de précision. Apparemment la jeune fille avait finit par … Craquer. Jackson n'était plus si présent, et avec tout ça elle en avait un peu marre de lui. Et puis Stiles était toujours là pour elle, pour l'aider, pour la regarder, juste lui faire des compliments. Et en plus il la connaissait bien, mieux que personne. Il savait toute l'intelligence qu'elle cachait, forcément qu'elle avait finis par craquer pour lui, c'était une victoire.

Stiles puait de joie et d'excitation, même Scott amoureux d'Allison ne sentait pas aussi fort, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Dans un sens c'était normal, être amoureux d'une fille aussi longtemps et enfin obtenir sa reconnaissance, pour Stilinski c'était noël. C'était même mieux que noël. C'était toutes les supers fêtes du calendrier réunis.

Pour Derek c'était un enfer total.

C'était comme vouloir une glace au chocolat et voir la personne devant nous partir avec la dernière glace au chocolat.

Scott partageait la joie de son meilleur ami, ils étaient là tous les deux à batifoler tandis que l'Alpha voulait casser un mur. Casser une porte. Casser une fenêtre. En tout cas il voulait casser quelque chose. Il se contenta de frapper Stiles et de le foutre à la porte de chez lui avec Scott. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il enfonça son poing dans le mur. Puis il se transforma en loup garou et l'enfonça encore, créant un véritable trou. Une colère sourde résonnait dans tout son corps. Et le mot colère était un euphémisme, c'était de la rage. Une rage bouillonnante, incontrôlable. Il voulait hurler, pousser un atroce rugissement de loup blessé, il se contenta de défoncer un peu plus son mur.

La fois d'après quand il revit Stiles, il avait l'odeur de Lydia partout sur lui et Derek eut envie de le frapper lui, ou d'aller l'éviscérer elle. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un mettait ses sales pattes puantes sur sa propriété, que quelqu'un se permettait de s'approprier son territoire. Derek essaya d'ignorer Stilinski, s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait soit l'égorger, soit l'embrasser et il ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire. Le mieux était de ne plus jamais le voir, le croiser, l'entendre ou le sentir, c'est ce que pensait Derek. Au bout de deux jours l'absence de Stiles était tellement étouffante qu'il en avait griffé les murs sous forme de loup garou et une partie des arbres de la forêt. Changement de stratégie, voir Stiles serait moins perturbant.

Scott quand il voyait Derek se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, pourquoi était-il encore plus en colère que d'habitude ? Et surtout pourquoi est ce qu'il y avait toutes ces marques de griffures ou de morsures partout, pourquoi les murs étaient-ils ainsi défoncés ? Que s'était-il passé ? Scott lui demandait, mais l'Alpha évitait à chaque fois la question, il disait que cela ne le concernait pas, qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Qu'il réglerait ce problème seul. Mais quel était le problème ?

Stiles était heureux et amoureux. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Lydia, parce qu'il l'aimait tellement que son esprit toujours si vivace se mettait à bugguer en sa présence. Surtout quand elle souriait. D'être avec elle lui donnait un visage vraiment stupide, et il le gardait longtemps après leur rendez vous. Du coup, quand Derek le voyait dans cet état, cela lui brisait le cœur, le corps et tout ce qui était solide en lui. Il avait l'impression de se faire dérober un précieux trésor et de ne pouvoir rien faire du tout, d'être impuissant, paralysé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste à regarder cela arriver et attendre que la douleur passe.

xxx

- Je crois que Derek pète un plomb, expliqua un jour Scott à Stiles.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est l'Alpha qui lui monte à la tête et ça fait griller le cerveau ?

- J'en sais rien, il agit trop bizarrement. On dirait même qu'il se fiche que je fasse partie de la meute tu vois ? On dirait qu'il pense toujours à autre chose, et ça le met en colère ou ça le déprime.

- Bizarre effectivement, t'as pas joué les Sherlock ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Demander un truc à Derek c'est comme demander un truc à un mur, et encore je suis sûr que j'ai plus de chance que le mur me réponde.

- T'as pas tort sur ce point là mon pote. Explique moi tout son comportement, et j'essaie de deviner ce qui lui arrive, à part la sénilité avancé ce qui est probable, est ce que les Alpha vieillissent plus vite ?

- J'en sais rien. Bah son comportement… Il a l'air dans la lune, quand je lui cause il écoute pas, il est ailleurs, et je dois l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il se rende compte de ma présence. Ca c'est super bizarre, parce qu'en tant que loup garou il a plutôt tendance à facilement se rendre compte de ma présence.

- Autre chose ?

Stiles semblait s'amuser de la situation et notait intérieurement les symptômes :

- il s'énerve pour un rien, c'est encore pire que d'habitude. Il a tout cassé chez lui comme si quelque chose le contrariait et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Et dernièrement il sort à peine, les rares fois où je le vois il paraît vraiment triste. J'ignore pourquoi.

- Je résume les symptômes : colère aggravé, saute d'humeur, tristesse, mélancolie, il semble ailleurs, il oublie la présence des gens. Okay j'ai compris.

- Et c'est quoi selon toi ?

- Selon moi soit Derek subit un dédoublement de la personnalité et se bat avec son loup garou pour savoir qui commande, ce qui est carrément possible vu son caractère. Soit il est amoureux.

- Derek ? Amoureux ?

- Ouais je sais, la supposition du dédoublement de la personnalité semble carrément plus logique.

- Mais amoureux de qui ?

- Bien c'est une bonne idée ça, allons lui demander. Et peut-être qu'on se rendra alors compte qu'il a un vrai dédoublement de…

- T'as fini oui ?

- Bon okay j'arrête.

xxx

Derek voulait frapper Stiles et Scott. Non en fait il voulait frapper Scott en utilisant Stiles, ou frapper Stiles en utilisant Scott, ou le deux. Puis ensuite il les mangerait. En commençant par planter ses crocs dans leurs tripes et dans leur gorge !

A tous les coups c'était une idée de l'humain, mais l'autre abruti de louveteau avait l'air de s'amuser aussi.

- Mais allez Derek, on t'a percé à jour, tu ne peux pas te cacher plus longtemps, alors dis nous de qui es-tu amoureux ? Juré on ne le répètera pas. Et on essaiera de ne pas trop se moquer de toi.

L'Alpha grogna :

- Okay, on ne se moquera pas du tout de toi. Mais tu peux nous le dire n'est ce pas ? C'est Erica c'est ça ? Tu ne peux pas résister à la taille de sa poitrine. Ou alors c'est une autre fille qu'on ne connaît pas et que tu nous as caché. A moins que ahaha ce soit Allison et que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que Scott reste avec.

- Eh ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit amoureux d'Allison, certifia Scott.

Derek s'avança vers les deux adolescents, une rage froide peinte sur le visage. Le Bêta attrapa le bras de Stiles pour le forcer à se reculer, et ce dernier suivit mais au dernier moment il s'arrêta :

- Ah moins que ce soit un garçon, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas nous le dire.

L'Alpha se transforma en loup garou et les deux adolescents coururent de toutes leurs jambes jusqu'à la Jeep de Stiles. Ce dernier démarra en trombe et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

- Je crois qu'on a survécu, commenta Stilinski mort de rire. J'aurais dût me douter qu'il ne nous dirait rien, mais c'est trop dommage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à le savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, curiosité mal placé j'imagine.

- Et tu ferais quoi si tu savais ?

- J'en sais rien non plus à vrai dire. Peut-être que je l'aiderais, ou peut-être pas. Oh tu sais que j'ai rendez vous avec Lydia ce soir ? Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part en particulier ? Comme chez Allison par exemple ?

- Non, dépose moi chez moi, j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Comme ?

- Je dois recoudre le filet ma crosse.

- C'est plus important qu'Allison ? Demanda Stiles avec suspicion.

- Allison dine au restaurant avec son père ce soir.

- Je vois, donc tu es tout seul. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Lydia ?

- Si.

- Alors vas-y ! Pourquoi tu voudrais rester avec moi alors que tu as un rendez vous avec la fille de tes rêves ?

- Hm. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ?

- Je ne le ferais pas moi. Admis Scott.

- Je sais. Bon alors je te dépose chez toi parce que tu acceptes de t'ennuyer tout seul pendant que je vais m'éclater avec ma copine.

- Exact.

- Super.

Stiles déposa donc Scott chez lui et repartit aussitôt vers chez Lydia, ravi. McCall le regarda s'éloigner, s'étira, puis alla dans le garage chercher son vélo. Il avait un tout petit peu mentit, à vrai dire, Allison dinait bien avec Chris, par contre il n'avait pas prévu de recoudre sa crosse, en fait il retourna chez Derek. Il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait.

xxx

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu reviens ?

Scott fixa Derek, ignorant sa remarque, il préféra écouter son corps et son cœur. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait entendu quand Stiles était là, avec lui.

- Derek, ne me dis pas que tu aimes Stiles ?

Le loup garou grogna, mais la manière dont son cœur réagit arrondit les yeux du Bêta.

- Oh putain. C'est lui que tu aimes.

L'alpha s'énerva encore plus et bloqua Scott contre le mur :

- Ne m'analyse pas !

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Quand Stiles est venu, ton cœur hurlait dans ma tête. J'ai pensé que c'était la colère, mais ton odeur était différente.

Derek tint Scott encore plus fort.

- Oublie ça, grogna-t-il

- Je ne lui dirai pas, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier. Tu ne cherches même pas à me contredire.

Le plus âgé soupira et finit par relâcher le Bêta.

- A quoi ça servirait puisque tu sais tout comme moi que tu saurais que je mens.

- Tu comptes lui en parler ?

- Jamais.

- A cause de Lydia ?

- En partie.

Scott alla s'asseoir sur une marche et fixa un instant Derek.

- Maintenant je comprends mieux ton état. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Rien.

Derek finit par rejoindre son louveteau sur la marche, ce dernier essayait de réfléchir. C'était trop bizarre que l'Alpha soit tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Pas que Stiles n'était pas attirant ou quoi que ce soit, mais il fallait admettre que le loup garou ne paraissait pas réellement gay, et pouvait sûrement faire tomber amoureuse de lui des personnes très sexy. Sauf que voilà il aimait Stilinski, simple humain, sympa, un peu hyperactif, et fou amoureux de Lydia.

- Mais pourquoi lui ?

L'Alpha soupira :

- J'en sais rien. Il est tellement saoulant. Maigrichon. Et totalement humain.

- Y a bien quelque chose qui te plaît chez lui.

- Son odeur. Sa voix. Son intelligence. Sa manière d'être toujours sur le chemin. De s'inquiéter. De protéger les gens, de me protéger peut-être. Je sais pas.

Scott regarda Derek en levant un sourcil :

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ! Expliqua Scott.

- Et tu déduis ça de…

- Je sais pas, ta manière d'en parler. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends complimenter quelqu'un.

- Mais il est amoureux de Lydia.

- Carrément.

Derek prit une mine triste, se leva et s'en alla. L'entretien était fini. Scott rentra chez lui. Tout à coup il se sentait un peu plus proche de l'Alpha, savoir que celui-ci pouvait éprouver des sentiments, des vrais sentiments, était rassurant. Même s'il n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec Stiles, ce dernier était bien trop amoureux de Lydia, le fait qu'il l'aime montrait qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible. Le louveteau avait presque envie de le plaindre. Un amour non réciproque ce n'était pas simple, et sans doute lui-même aurait été dégoûté si Allison n'avait pas répondu à ses sentiments.

xxx

Alors voilà, Scott était au courant, et Derek s'arrangerait pour qu'il soit le seul. Si jamais il en parlait à Stiles, il en ferait de la charpie.

Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant rien. Il allait attendre. Attendre que l'adolescent remarque son amour et lui rende, ou attendre d'oublier ses sentiments. Pourtant cette dernière option lui paraissait impossible. Pas quand son cœur battait comme un fou pour un seul regard de Stiles, un seul geste. Pas quand il rêvait de lui. Pas quand il pensait à lui. Pas à chaque seconde sans lui où il lui manquait. Il était un loup garou, il était l'Alpha, mais quand Stiles était là il n'était plus qu'une sorte de tambour géant. Pétrifié de jalousie en sentant toute l'odeur de Lydia sur lui.

Ironiquement, maintenant il comprenait mieux l'humain. Lui qui trouvait ça inutile que Stiles court après une fille pendant aussi longtemps, savait maintenant que l'amour avait ses propres lois. Des lois stupides, idiotes, qui écoutaient le cœur, le corps, les sens, mais pas la raison. Parce qu'il était amoureux de Stiles, parce qu'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, plus. Il avait envie de partager quelque chose avec ce garçon, n'importe quoi. Il voulait le voler à Lydia, lui montrer qu'il valait mieux qu'elle et que n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Soudainement il avait envie de se battre pour récupérer son morceau de territoire, pour faire de Stilinski un membre de sa meute – sans forcément le transformer.

D'accord, voilà ce qu'il ferait. Plutôt que rester passif, il séduirait Stiles, il le récupérerait. Derek l'aimait, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas aimé, et peut-être même n'avait-il jamais aimé autant, il ne pouvait pas juste laisser tomber comme cela.

A son tour, il se mettrait sur le chemin de l'adolescent, jusqu'à faire partie de son monde comme il faisait partie du sien.  
Alors il irait lui murmurer à l'oreille des choses indécentes, ou peut-être juste qu'il lui dirait « je t'aime ».

_Je t'aime Stiles._

Et il l'embrasserait.

Jusqu'à ce que leur odeur se mélange autant que leur salive. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à lui, complètement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais c'est du stydia, mais je voulais surtout me concentrer sur ce que ressentait Derek. J'aime le faire souffrir un truc de dingue. En tout cas voilà c'est ce qui arriverait s'il se faisait voler Stiles sous le nez. Je voulais exploiter sa colère, sa jalousie et aussi sa tristesse (parce qu'on peut dire n'importe quoi, mais il est sûrement un gars triste même s'il est pas le genre à se plaindre). Voilà et en plus je n'ai rien contre le stydia (disons que si Stiles fini avec quelqu'un, autant que ce soit elle), mais à mon avis c'est mal barré vu comme Lydia aime Jackson. De toute façon, y a pas mieux que le Stek. C'est tout.

J'espère que malgré le couple, ça vous a plu et que Derek n'est pas complètement OOC. N'hésitez pas à me reviewer (même pour m'engueuler ahah).


End file.
